


The Fool

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai peeked from behind the book that shielded the magazine from passerby's view, just how he concealed himself behind the bushes earlier that day while overhearing 'the fairer sex' talking about things he didn't quite understand himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool

'My God.' He whispered under his breath. 'It's either Ino really is fat as she proclaims or these women need to eat something.'

Sai peeked from behind the book that shielded the magazine from passerby's view, just how he concealed himself behind the bushes earlier that day while overhearing 'the fairer sex' talking about things he didn't quite understand himself. Things like 'Losing weight' to get a certain someone's attention. How would shrinking one's size be attractive if they end up looking like this? The rail thin models in scantily clad fishnets, swim wear and high heels had him frowning. They really couldn't perform adequately as a kounochi, could they? Concealing oneself, Sai had to admit though, would be one of the positives to it, but with all the tender and delicate areas of the bone structure so exposed, Sai could list off all the ways to break the woman's body on the page before him.

'Naruto has strange tastes indeed.' Sai confirmed with a nod. 'To think he has similar material under his mattress... at least these women are covered.'

He furrowed his brow on the woman on the next page. 'This one likes kittens, isn't that quaint.'

***

She looked tired when he approached her, standing next to her to observe her, Hinata looked up and smiled.

'H... hello, Sai-san, how are you today.'

'I'm well, Hinata-san.' Sai smiled back, looking at her seated form up and down and nodding.

Oblivious to her blush and her quirked eyebrow and nodded again.

'While I defiantly could break your arms in 10 different places, your weight would defiantly make it harder for me to pin point the exact spots that would be the most beneficial to the situation.'

Hinata gawked baffled. 'S...sa..Sai?'

'Losing 20 pounds could change that.' He scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

He barely noticed Hinata darting away from him and it was at that point Sai realized it was back to the library for him, disregarding the things he read in that misinforming magazine.


End file.
